Currently at Parkland Memorial Hospital, 30-50 term infants per year are delivered who umbilical arterial cord pH is <7.00. If not for the routine analysis of cord blood from all deliveries since 1988, these infants would probably not be identified. However, it remains unclear whether an umbilical artery cord pH <7.00 is associated with a greater incidence of neonatal morbidity. The purpose of this study is to more clearly define any clinical neurologic and laboratory abnormalities that may occur with severe fetal acidosis.